Crossing Over
by xHopeEstheimx
Summary: Buffy x Karneval


Buffy looked around "In another world. People in danger. Yep, must be Tuesday." she gripped the slayer scythe tightly, "Ganging up on one person? That's not fair. I want to play too." Buffy jumped in the middle of them

"Get lost, blondie. We don't have time for a human." one snarkily replied, the others gave her chilling smiles.

"Darn. You really mean I can't? Because I'm joining anyway." she looked at the boy behind her "Stick behind me. I got this." she smiled

"A-alright." he nodded, staring at her. Trying to figure out whether she was a 'good' guy, or not.

One slashed at her, Buffy cut off his arm "Lost your arm." she smiled triumphantly

"Got another one." he snarled, as a new one sprouted outward

"That's new." Buffy remarked, another tried to sneak past her. She sliced him in half. "Can't regenerate if I go for instant kills, can you?"

"She's not human. Kill her! She must be Circus!"

"Circus? This isn't some attraction. And I'm no bearded lady. But I will kick your ass." she smiled, tucking stray hair behind her ear as she fixed her ponytail "Who wants to dance _first_?" Buffy kept slicing, blood spilled everywhere. She panted, hearing that boy scream. She turned and saw some got past her.

"That's cheating." she frowned, chasing after them, backed against a cliff.

"What are we going to do?" he asked staring at her

"Kid. We're pretty much out of options. Everytime I kill one, another takes its place. I've never seen demons like this before." she looked down the cliff "Long way down." she murmured

His eyes pleaded for a plan- something. Buffy heard cracking "Move!" she tried to grab his hand, he fell. She jumped after him, grabbing him "Hold this." she put the scythe in his hands, as she hugged him tight from behind. Everything went black as she hit the ground.

"H-hey! Are you okay? Hang in there!" Nai bit his lip he didn't know what to do. They were alone.. and she was hurt. Bleeding. He dragged her to a cave, making a fire. A bed for her to lay down on, out of leaves. He grabbed water, and waited. Patiently for her to wake up.

His eyelids felt heavy, he saw her stir slightly and perked up. She went limp once again, his heart sank. What if she died, for helping him? A few tears fell. He didn't want anyone to die for him. Yogi. Gareki. Someone. Anyone.. he needed help.

"_Idiot._" Nai looked around, for the source of the voice. Gareki. He heard his criticism. Somehow. "_Stop crying._" Nai fell asleep beside her, she still slept when he woke up in the morning. "Please..wake up.." he stared at her. She seemed almost lifeless, except for the fact that she was still breathing.

He moved her weapon away, leaning it against the wall. He needed to keep it light in here, grabbing more twigs and such to keep the fire going.

* * *

"Missing!? What do you mean Nai's 'missing'?" Gareki frowned, his hand hitting the table

Hirato remained calm "And what of your schooling? If you leave now, you won't be able to re-join your courses."

"I don't _care_. We need to find him."

"Nai was separated from us. Yogi and Tsukumo were both dealing with Varuga. They were launching a large onslaught. They said some strange woman took off with him. That she had some odd weapon, and could kill Varuga with ease. Nai willingly went with her."

"What? That idiot." Gareki frowned "We need to find him before he gets himself killed. He's too damned trusting."

Hirato smiled "Your concern for Nai is well placed."

"What are you smiling at- Four Eyes?!" Gareki frowned heavily

"Nothing. We will launch a search party soon. If you'd like to come along, you're welcome to do so."

"Are you stupid? Of course I'm coming." Gareki didn't hesitate for a moment. "When do we go?"

"First things first. We need to track down where Nai and this mystery woman ran off to. If he went willingly with her.. there must be a reason." Hirato mused aloud

"We'll find him." Gareki continued to frown

"Young people are so amusing." Hirato laughed lightly and continued to smile "Of course we'll find Nai. And bring him home."

Gareki nodded, and didn't say a word. A small sigh escaped. "Gareki!" Yogi jumped out of nowhere and hugged him

"Get off." he frowned, and punched Yogi off

"Gareki. You're home. Welcome back." Yogi didn't even care about the punch he'd received as he smiled

"I came back for _Nai._" he said coldly

His words seemed to slice through any happiness Yogi had. "Understood." he cried lightly

"You're 21- aren't you? Act your age!" Gareki scolded him, he hated when he acted like such a child

Hirato smiled, young people were always. So interesting. "We'll be heading out soon to find Nai. Gareki. You're not the only one eager to find him. Tsukumo. Yogi. All of us have been waiting for you. To see if you'd like to come." he stood and walked away "Be ready."

* * *

"Wake up.. please wake up.." Nai pleaded

"Uh. Where am I?" Buffy asked sitting up slightly

"You're awake!" Nai beamed as he grinned at her, tears were falling

"Hey! You don't need to cry on my account. It was just a scrape. How long was I out?" she asked looking around. They were in some odd cave. Water. Food. How long had he been waiting for her to wake up?

"A few days." Nai answered biting his lip "I-I'm sorry." he bowed his head

"Sorry for what? I've taken bigger tumbles." Buffy patted him on the head "So. Where are we?" she asked

"For you getting hurt over me. A cave. In the Niji Forest."

"Niji? Never heard of it." Buffy grabbed the scythe, standing up slowly "Sorry. Must have scared you, being out so long. Don't worry about me. I'm a tough girl. I heal fast, see?" she pointed at her scrapes now fully healed

Nai instinctively backed away, he looked frightened

"Woah. What's wrong, kid?" Buffy blinked as she stared at him, bending down to his height

"Varuga.." the name escaped as he stared at her

"Varuga? What's that?"

"Those things. Aren't you one of them?" he asked

"No. I'm a slayer. Not a demon. Human and everything. Just like you."

"I'm not human. Well..not completely."

Buffy stared at him "What are you?" she asked

"Half human. Half Niji."

"Me too! Well. I mean. I'm not half Niji. I'm half demon. Long story, kinda borrowing. But the end of it, is. I have demon strength and healing. But I was made for good."

Nai nodded trying to keep up with the conversation "What's a..demon?" he asked

"It's kinda like your 'varuga' monsters. Only worse. We should get out of this cave. I bet someone's gotta be missing you, right?"

"A few people." Nai nodded staring at her, walking slowly beside her he shuddered

"Are you cold?" Buffy asked

"A little." he nodded

"Here." she took off her jacket, and gave it to him zipping it up "You look kinda bad-ass in a leather jacket." she laughed lightly

* * *

"NAI!" Gareki cupped his hands around his mouth as he shouted, this forest was annoying to tread through when you didn't have Nai.

"Nai!" Yogi did the same, Tsukumo and the others all searching for him

"Honestly. Where did that dumb animal wander off to?" Gareki frowned

"Belittle him as much as you'd like. We all know you like him." Jiki whispered the 'like' part to Gareki

"I do not!" he narrowed his eyes, a small pink tint on his face. He'd stopped. The moment people questioned him about Nai. He stopped. Somehow. "Let's find him." he trudged through, that hollowed tree "NAI!" he called again

* * *

Nai's ears twitched "Gareki?" he asked

"Gareki?" Buffy echoed looking at him

"He's a friend."

"A friend?" Buffy asked noticing the red on his face "So you like him."

"Like?" Nai asked, not understanding

"Makes your heart pound. Sad when he's not with you. Missing him. Happy when you're together." Buffy listed off various things

Nai nodded "I guess I 'like' him, then." he smiled

"So he's your boyfriend?" Buffy asked

"Boyfriend?" Nai asked

"Kissing. Hugging. Dates. The whole thing." Buffy continued walking, following his lead as they were led to a clearing.

"Not like that." Nai blinked as he looked up at her

"No? Well. Do you _want _those kinds of things?"

"I don't know." he said truthfully

"What's your name?" she asked

"Nai."

"I'm Buffy. Buffy Summers."

"Summer?" he asked

"Summers. Not Summer."

* * *

"NA-" Gareki stopped "He's over there. Who's that he's with?" his hand on his chin, he didn't know who it was. Either way, they needed to get Nai. "Nai, get over here." he drew his pistol

Tsukumo and Yogi stood in front of Buffy and Nai.

"Friend of yours?" she asked

"Ye-" before he could answer, they attacked her. Gareki running over by Nai, and grabbing him by the hand, leading him back.

"Great. I've been looking for an excuse all day to hit a lady." Buffy saw them move, they were fast. One used vines, she cut them with her scythe. "I'm the slayer. This is all fun and games. Until someone gets hurt."

"You took Nai. Why?" Yogi stared at her

"He was about to be cut down by those demons. Thought I'd help him out. Since I'm the slayer."

"Slayer?" Tsukumo asked, barely raising an eyebrow as she stared at Buffy

"Well if everyone wasn't so. Stab first ask questions later, I'd love to _explain_." Buffy rolled her eyes, as she jumped out of the way. Seeing more of those creatures Nai had called 'varuga' "Perfect." she was disarmed by one, "Fine." she cartwheel kicked, aiming for his head. Connecting and killing him.

"She's strong." Hirato stared at her

Yogi was in awe, he hadn't actually seen anyone do that before. Tsukumo too was intrigued. Both kept fighting them off.

* * *

"Are you okay?" Gareki asked staring down at Nai

"I'm fine." Nai looked up at Gareki, a smile "They shouldn't fight. She's..._warm_."

"Warm?" Gareki asked "You said I was 'warm' what's 'warm' for you?" he raised a brow

"Warm.. are people I like. Good people."

A small sigh escaped. As Gareki smiled. "Yeah, well. You shouldn't just 'like' someone, because they're 'warm'."

"I like you." Nai continued to look up at him

"Huh? What's that supposed to mean?" Gareki looked away, his face red as he hid it from Nai's view

"You're warm. Nice. And. I like you." Nai repeated

"Typical." Gareki changed the subject "You get kidnapped by some blonde woman and think she's 'good'."

"She is. She saved me. She..got hurt for me." his face fell at the mention of it

"Don't worry about it. She seems fine now." Gareki added dryly, looking like his usual disinterested self

"Yeah." Nai nodded, sitting back with Gareki "Aren't you supposed to be in school?" he asked

"I- quit."

"You didn't quit for _me _did you!?" Nai asked, hoping he didn't.

"No. Don't get the wrong idea. I quit because I wanted to. It had nothing to do with you." Gareki shook his head

"Oh." Nai felt relieved, he didn't want to be the reason Gareki quit.

* * *

"Her cells... are abnormal." Akari stared at the charts

"Is she varuga?" Hirato asked

"No. She's something else. Like Nai- but not. She isn't Niji. Asking her, we only received the same answer; that she was 'half-demon'." Akari frowned

"I see. Yet another 'different' human."

"I'd like to keep her up here. She isn't infected. But we have some tests to do."

"Of course. But with her strength, what's to stop her from breaking out of here?" Hirato asked, with a smile as he adjusted his glasses

"Leave it to me." Akari hated that 'smile' of his. Never knowing if he meant malice, or was attempting to be kind.

Hirato nodded, as he walked out of the room. Going back to the second ship.

"I'm not having needles stuck in me." Buffy frowned at Akari

"We need blood tests."

"Bull. I've dealt with scientists and government before. It doesn't just 'stop' at blood." Buffy folded her arms

"Even so. Protocol is protocol."

"Who's gonna stop me from kicking those doors down- and getting the hell out of dodge?" she flipped her hair

"Security. Circus personnel." Akari wasn't phased by her

"I'm not going to be some science experiment just because you don't know what a slayer is. Hell, I was a God for christ sake. I'm not in the mood for this."

"God? Elaborate."

"Powers. Everything. It was interesting. But not what I wanted." Buffy shrugged

* * *

"Are you hurt anywhere?" Gareki asked

"No." Nai shook his head as he lay down on the bed

"I'm glad."

"What was that?" Nai asked, even with his hearing he hadn't caught what Gareki had said

"Nothing."

"Gareki."

"Hmm?"

"Can you lay with me?" Nai asked, what Buffy had said to him. Resonated somewhat. He wouldn't know if he 'liked' it or not without trying.

"Wha- why?" Gareki asked, legs draped over his bunk

"I don't know." Nai blinked

Gareki sighed. "Fine." he dropped down, laying on Nai's bunk "Don't...stare at me!" his face somewhat red. He didn't like Nai's eyes all over him.

"Sorry." Nai continued to stare, there was nowhere else he could really look. He rolled over onto his side, opposite Gareki. Was touch that which he was longing for? It felt. Interesting. Different.

"Are you asleep?" Gareki asked

Nai didn't answer. He didn't know why he didn't, he just. Didn't. Gareki moved to get off the bed, Nai grabbed his hand. "I thought you were sleeping." he frowned

Nai shook his head "Thinking."

"About?"

"You hugging me." he said truthfully

"Huh?" Gareki stared at him

"I got asked if I liked you hugging me. You've never hugged me before."

"And you want a hug?" Gareki asked

Nai nodded, Gareki sighed, laying down beside him once more as he wrapped his arms around Nai. "How's this?" he asked, embarrassed himself.

"It. Feels...nice." Nai smiled


End file.
